


Wrapping Paper

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: 25 Days of Sterekmas [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Wrapping Paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has to go out to buy wrapping paper and it turns out to be a disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapping Paper

“Nightwing cut it out. I’m trying to be productive.” Stiles gently pushed the head of the Siberian husky away from the roll of wrapping paper he was trying to chew on. “I don’t want to go out and buy more paper before Derek gets home so you have to stop trying to eat the paper I have. You don’t even care do you? You just want a treat and to curl up with Derek when he gets home. You’re a cuddle whore. That’s what you are.”

Stiles let out a sigh and went back to wrapping the new leather jacket he had bought for Derek almost three months earlier. The snowflake paper was so thin Stiles had nearly ripped it while wrapping the other gifts he had bought for Derek. He was just about to finish wrapping the box he had put the leather jacket in when the paper finally gave way under his fingers. A huge rip appeared right down the middle of the paper making all of his previous efforts for not.

“You have got to be kidding me. This paper sucks!” Stiles looked from the roll to the dog before making up his mind. “Sit. Sit! Good boy. It’s all yours buddy. Rip the shit out of it. I never want to see it again.”

The dog barked and started to rip up the paper with glee. Half eaten snowflakes covered the living room floor along with random pieces of brown cardboard. Stiles let out a heavy sigh and patted Nightwing on the head on his way upstairs to get changed. He hadn’t planned on living the house at all today since it was his first day off for the holiday but that obviously wasn’t going to happen. Why did they have to have such ridiculous wrapping paper?

“I’m going out so be good. No destroying the furniture while I’m gone and make sure you eat all of that before I get back. I shouldn’t be gone long so no wild house parties. Got it? Good boy.”

* * *

 

Stiles was about five seconds away from murdering someone in the middle of the day in the wrapping paper aisle of Hobby Lobby. If one more person hit him with their cart then had the nerve to glare at him, he was going to grab the first thing of ribbon he sees and use it for something other than tying up a present. He had thought he’d be able to run into the store and grab the first roll of durable wrapping paper he saw then get out. Clearly he was wrong about a lot of things today.

“You need to move.”

Stiles looked at the women who was talking to him then glanced at the empty space behind him with raised eyebrows. “Excuse me?”

“Move out of my way. I need to get to the bows.”

“Then go around me.”

“You’re in my way.”

“That may be true but you can go around me. See all this empty space right here. I can draw you a map or write out some instructions if you’re still confused about how to get from where you are to where you want to be.”

“I told you to move.”

“Good for you but it’s not going to happen. Little tip for the next time you try to get someone to move out of the way for you: say please.” Stiles pointedly turned his attention back to the rack of wrapping paper in front of him and completely ignored the woman when she started to make annoyed noises at him.

He finally pulled out two rolls of paper and read the little sticker on both of them before deciding to just get both of them. It’s not like wrapping paper ever went bad and Derek knew he was bad at making these kinds of decisions so he wouldn’t care. When Stiles turned to leave, he was glad to see that the woman from earlier must have taken his advice instead of continuing to be a raging bitch.

Stiles would consider himself a careful driver since his dad had been the one to teach him the ins and outs of driving. He always wore his seatbelt, used his blinker, and he never ran through a stop sign or a red light. The only time he’d done something remotely risky while driving was when he sped around a tight bend one night that sent him straight into a tree. Every other car accident he had ever been in was someone else’s fault and this one was no different.

* * *

 

“Ouch.” Stiles let out a groan when he looked down at his arm and realized there was no way it wasn’t broken. “What the hell?”

Stiles reached his right arm over to open the door then stumbled out of the Jeep with a low hiss of pain when his left arm was jostled. The person in the car behind him was still in their car slumped over their steering wheel and didn’t seem to be moving an inch. Stiles was about to head over to the car when another person appeared at the car and pulled open the door with a phone pressed to their ear. All Stiles could do was watch as the person talked on the phone and helped the person in the other car at the same time. His head was starting to spin and his stomach felt like it was turning in on itself so Stiles slid down to the ground with his back against the Jeep.

“Hey are you okay?”

“What?” Stiles looked up in confusion making his head swim uncomfortably.

“I asked if you were alright.”

“My arm’s broken and my head. Concussion I think.”

“You need to keep your eyes open.”

“My eyes are open. Where’s my phone? Wait. Car. It’s in the car.”

“Do you want me to get it for you?”

“Yes. Please.” When the person returned with his phone, Stiles took it in his right hand and quickly clicked on his first contact. “Der?”

“I’m on my way home I swear. There was just some last minute stuff I needed to do.”

“Good. That’s good but I’m not at home. Umm…”

“Stiles what’s wrong?”

“Car. Got into an accident. Someone hit me.”

Stiles could just make out the sound of Derek turning on his car and rushing to put his seatbelt on. “Where are you I’ll-”

“M’fine. Someone already called an ambulance. It’s just my arm and head. No danger of bleeding out here.”

“Damn it. I’m on the other side of town and there’s traffic. I’ll get there as soon as I can.”

“I know you will.” Stiles looked up at the two ambulances pulling up a few feet away from where he was sitting. “The EMTs just got here. I’m going to have to hang up. I love you.”

“Love you too. I’ll be there soon.”

* * *

 

“Stiles. Thank god.” Stiles smiled and held out his arms in an obvious ‘hug me’ gesture that Derek instantly complied with. “You scared the shit out of me when you called. You sounded completely out of it.”

“Sorry. I kind of was. I’m a lot better now but still a little foggy. They said it’s a pretty serious concussion.”

“I’ll keep a close eye on you tonight. How does your arm feel?”

“It smarts a little but it’s not too bad. Look I got red! Melissa did it for me.”

Derek chuckled and interlaced his fingers gently with the ones on the casted up arm Stiles was waving around in the air. “Be careful. You’ll make it worse if you keep swinging it around like that.”

“You’re so smart. What would I do without you?”

“Why am I not recording this?”

“Because you love me! S’why we’re married. Love you so much.”

“That is why we’re married.” Derek ran a hand through Stiles’s messy hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “What were you doing out anyways? I thought the plan was to stay at home in your pyjamas all day.”

“I was trying to wrap your gift but the wrapping paper kept ripping so I fed it to the dog.”

“You let Nightwing eat a roll of wrapping paper?”

“Yes. He kept trying to eat it and it wasn’t working. Good dog.”

“Did you get some more wrapping paper?”

“Two! They’re pretty. There was this really rude bitch who told me to move. She didn’t even say please. If you were there you would have been all ‘grr!’ With the eyebrows! Eyebrows of Doom! You always save me with your Eyebrows of Doom.”

“My Eyebrows of Doom?”

“Yes. Like Mount Doom but eyebrows. Love your eyebrows.”

“Wonderful. I’m going to go see if we can check you out of here.”

Stiles started to nod but then reached out with a gasp to grab Derek’s arm. “You can’t go home. You’ll see your present. That’s why I needed wrapping paper. Oh, my wrapping paper. It’s in the Jeep.”

“I promise not to look and tomorrow we’ll go get the wrapping paper out of your Jeep.”

“I could wrap my arm in wrapping paper.”

“Yes you could.”

“I love wrapping paper. Not as much as I love you though. Promise.”

“That’s good to know.”

“We should buy all the wrapping paper and make a wrapping paper house.”

“We’ll talk about that later.”

“Want to go home.” Stiles used his legs to pull Derek close to him then tucked his head against Derek’s neck. “Can we go home now?”

“You have to let me go so I can see if I can check you out.”

“Fine but don’t forget the wrapping paper!”

“I won’t.”


End file.
